phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Isabella and Phineas's relationship
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas Flynn. She has romantic daydreams about him and believes she will one day marry him ("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). However, Phineas's feelings for Isabella are somewhat unclear, although his feelings seem to be going from oblivious to warm as days pass. Season 1 Isabella greeting Phineas.JPG Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?.jpg I got your pit crew.jpg That helmet looks so manly.jpg Pleased.png PhineasIsabella25.jpg Whatcha doin' at Mount Rushmore.jpg Run Away Runway14.jpg Fabric heart chain.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-47-39-23.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-47-47-81.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-47-50-76.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-48-00-43.jpg PhineasIsabella39.png Phinbella!.png TreeHouseInvite.png MainCrib.png Phineas and Isabella 2.jpg PhineasGetsAnotherStrike.png Plenty, if you're up for it.jpg HauntedHouseEnter.png Phineas and Isabella 1.jpg Phineas and Isabella 4.jpg Phineas and Isabella 5.jpg Can I ask you something .JPG Season 2 PhineasIsabella14.jpg Cool can I ride it.jpg Candace wants to see where it goes.jpg It's gone!.jpg Phineas and Isabella in formal wear.jpg Stay with the ship.jpg Isabella acting cute.jpg Can't figure it out.jpg Cute meter shorts out.jpg 209a- phineas and isabella with camera.png 209a- phinabella smiling.png Phineas calling Ferb outside the car wash.JPG Phineas King of the World.jpg THAT FLAG MEANS STORM WARNING.jpg StormWarning.png Isabella and Phineas on a spring board.jpg Phineas on the umbrella stand.png Seeing Baljeet dangling on a lamp.png Rescuing Isabella by a thread.JPG Phineas and Isabella on boat.jpg Phineas makes Isabella blush.png PhineasTakeIsabellasHand.png Isabella says yes.JPG Phineas shows table.JPG Oh, Phineas!.JPG Isabella about to approach table.JPG Isabella stops.jpg Phineas asks for music.JPG Phineas asks for rose petels.JPG Phineas asks for cupid.JPG Less and less amused.jpg Isabella-sullen what.JPG Oblivious to what Isabella said.JPG I heard you.JPG PhineasChecksList.png That ought to do it.jpg Climbing up to the stern.jpg PhineasIsabella30.jpg Riding the fun preserver.jpg PhineasIsabella27.png Making X-ray glasses.jpg Biggest durable bubble.JPG PhineasIsabella36.jpg We got the sap you guys needed.jpg PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg ItsYouICareAbout.jpg Here'sTheSap.png IsabellaInvitedUs.png Phineas and Isabella Christmas.jpg Danville For Niceness 2.png Phineas&Isabella-singing.jpg Wrapping Up.PNG Cleaning Up.PNG PhineasAndIsabellaMeetBlay'n&Clewn't.png I'd Say Pretty Good.PNG It's beautiful.jpg You Let Me Down.png TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone2-1-.png TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone-1-.png Thanks For Saving Me.png Phineas and Isabella apologizing to each other.jpg Isabella Mad at Buford - SBTY.PNG Spanish Dancers - SBTY.PNG Going to Find Some Parts - SBTY.PNG YES Isabella - SBTY.png Yeah Sure - SBTY.PNG What Do You Think of the City of Love - SBTY.PNG I wish it was the city of airplane parts.PNG Take a Moment to Relax and Enjoy It - SBTY.PNG Share a Cream Sucre - SBTY.PNG At This Parisian Cafe - SBTY.PNG Phineas points at the awning.PNG Smell These Flowers - SBTY.PNG Phineas wants rivets.PNG Oh, Phineas - SBTY.PNG Won't You Share a Crembrule with Me - SBTY.PNG Look at that blowtorch.png Isabella is sad.JPG Depressed in the City of Love.jpg Fancy Cheese - SBTY.PNG Strolling through town.JPG Phineas-oil paint.PNG Looking at a painting.png Isabella watches phineas.JPG Walking by a fountain.JPG He wants to fix the plane.JPG Walking through the city of love.JPG This is about the plane isn't it?.jpg Isabella and Phineas SBTY.JPG Sad Phineas and Isabella.jpg Isabella Got Her Wish - SBTY.PNG 5327351971 05e95b52db m.jpg Phineas About to Hug Isabella - SBTY.PNG Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg 5327962664 29d36f1d2a.jpg Isabella hugs Phineas.jpg Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 4.JPG Isabella from SBTY.jpg Phineas from SBTY.jpg Imagen1.png Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 5.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 6.JPG Phineas and Ferb - Summer Belongs to You 002.png Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 7.JPG PhineasxIsabella.JPG Phineas and Isabella helmet.jpg Gazing at Phineas.jpg Looking at Phineas.jpg Whatcha Doin-Phineas going up.jpg 795px-When I say-ay-ay-ay.jpg Wow, chatty.JPG Not a general rule.jpg Conducting the screams.jpg Season 3 Does that mean we can go to the movies?.jpg What are we waiting for.jpg Isabella in Phineas's balloon.jpg Last Train to Bustville hug.jpg Super-computer.png Phineas near isabella.JPG Candace Disconnected Image3.jpg Go to garage.JPG Magic Carpet Ride Image8.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image10.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image12.jpg PHINEBELLA carpet ride.png Nice shot Isabella.JPG Um major monagram.png Surprise kiss.jpg|Isabella kisses Phineas. Imgytun.PNG Pnikiss2.png Wait wait wait.png Tdf18.png Skiddleyphoto1.jpg Ferb-shaped impresion.jpg We'll be right back.jpg No team without ferb.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-12-02-12h31m47s119.png Phineas showing Ferb Latin.jpg Dancing at the fountain.jpg Phineas Isabella Ferb Latin.jpg Ferb Latin - Phinbella.jpg Let it Snow 01.jpg Let it Snow 04.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 46).jpg Phineas+Isa.png 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 47).jpg Isabella kisses Phineas Snowman.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image25.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 87).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image27.jpg Perry's still not here.JPG Princess Isabella hugging Phineas.jpg Isabella and Phineas hug.jpg Doof Dynasty 01.jpg Phineas and Princess Isabella swings away.png Plan B everyone.png Phineas Isabel as heroes.png Doofenshmirtz!.png Phin and Izzie.jpg Others File:Phineas Isabella Construction Avatar.png To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Character galleries